Horrid Henry Takes the Blame
Horrid Henry Takes the Blame is the twenty-first episode of Series 4. Synopsis Henry is always blamed for everything that happens. Plot The episode begins through the window where Dad is coming home. The screen is moved down to the tablet where the Boodle Poodle starts dancing then Fluffy turns it off and hides it under the sofa as Henry enters the living room and pats her. Dad comes and goes to find his glasses. He arrives and pats Fluffy and she leaves. Henry and Dad start to watch Gross Class Breakout on TV when Mum comes in and Henry changes the channel and she asked them where her glasses are. Henry says to look in the fridge and she responds with 'Don't be horrid, Henry'. Then Henry notices Dad wearing Mum's glasses and Dad changes the channel back until Mum comes back and tells Henry about not watching TV until he’s done his homework and sees Dad wearing her glasses. Henry and Dad are screaming "NOOOO!!" At school, Henry told Aerobic Al about what happened last night. Inside, the boys are watching the girls dancing and Miss Oddbod tells them off. The boys walk off, at night, some birds and an owl approaches on the window sill and Fluffy plays the video of the Boodle Poodles dancing, she notices the audience and blocks their view. Mum comes in as Fluffy turns the tablet off and Mum picks it up and plugs it in. Then Dad comes in and takes the tablet. At the kitchen, Henry was eating cereal and Peter asked if he wants to hear a joke and he said "Not really". Peter tells Mum and she says "Don't be horrid, Henry!". Henry notices Dad wearing his tie and he goes off to find something. Then Peter cries as Henry calls him a joke and Mum asked him where the tablet is and he asked if it's in the fridge and Mum says the same line so did Peter and leaves. Henry wondered why is it always him and Peter says "Because, Henry" and goes upstairs. Dad comes out with the tablet and puts on the edge of the sofa and hurries out of the house as Mum asked him, she soon finds it and calls Henry and asked him why is it on the sofa and he says that Fluffy was using it but Mum tells him not to be horrid, Fluffy smiles with relief and Henry was annoyed since he got the blame. Mum plugs in the tablet. At night time, the family went to bed and goes to sleep but after Peter says goodnight to Henry, he then says back to him with "Good night, worm" and the rest of the family tells him not to be horrid. As the birds and the owl appeared on the window, Fluffy plays the same video and dances to it, Fang joins in too and picks up the tablet and record him and Fluffy dancing together. The next day, Fluffy and Fang were asleep until a bird chirp and Fang wakes up and hurries to Henry's room where Henry was sleeping in bed, Fang jumps in as Mum calls him and he wakes up. Henry sees Fang snoring as Mum comes in with the tablet she tells Henry he's done it again and she wanted to look at the I'm A Lady website. Henry reminds her that the tablet won't work if the battery runs out. Fang hears him and goes back to sleep. Mum told Henry she's not stupid. He knows that, and she knows how tablets work. Mum tells Henry to plug the tablet in while she gets breakfast which means he has to get out of bed to teach him not to use up all the battery and Henry was annoyed. Henry goes downstairs with the tablet as Fang follows him. Henry tells Peter he was going to plug in the tablet and gives it to him since he has a Number Gnomes episode to catch up on. Peter plugs in the tablet next to Fluffy who remembers the video from last night, Fang gets her to distract Peter while he deletes the video and he does. Peter saw Boodle Poodles on the tablet and wonders who watches that, Fluffy has a hallow on her head. Peter said to the audience if it could be Henry. The final scene shows the family and Margaret dancing and Henry ends the episode saying "Why is it always me?". He taps the screen and zooms it to the end credits. Characters Horrid Henry Perfect Peter Mum Dad Fluffy Fang Moody Margaret Category:Season 4 Episodes